Insecurity
by mar-map
Summary: America is sick of all the condescending words.  England just doesn't want to be alone anymore.  USUK - Fluff


(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

"America!" the Englishman shouted loudly. "Where the bloody hell have you been!" The other had been missing for close to twenty minutes, and England had found him in none other than the conference room all alone. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Anger flared in the Englishman. He was going to be late getting home now all because of the foolish American disappearing on him. When he looked past America out the window, he noticed that rain had finally started to fall as well. It had been looking that way since they'd come back from their lunch break. Brilliant. Now they would have to walk through the rain to arrive at his car. This day was just getting better.

"I was talking to Japan!" America exclaimed happily. "He was in one of the rooms down the hall. I was going to get a coffee and ran into him. What's he still doing here anyway?"

"Probably for the same reason I am," England grumbled unhappily. He didn't tell allow the American to hear him however. "Let's just go. Japan will get home sometimes." The Japanese man didn't stray from home for too long but every couple hundred years he would spend a night or two in London after the conference. "If we don't leave soon you're going to miss you plane." England didn't want that to happen. Not only would he have both their bosses angry that America had arrived home late, but he'd have to tend to the American until the next flight left.

America stood up from his seat with a roll of the eyes. "Fine, grumpy."

"Don't use that bloody tone with me!" The island nation stalked after the American who had walked past him. He had raised the other better than this. Not to mention that it was the American's disappearance that was causing him to be late to his time at home. England wasn't exactly ready to be kind to the other.

"Like you really care." The words could have been taken harshly, but the way that the younger blond was smiling at him, England could help but smile. So, the American wasn't really all that much of a bother. In fact, England quite enjoyed having him around most of the time.

"I do in fact!" England wasn't going to let the American mess with him today. The Englishman wiped the smile away before the younger nation had the chance to see his previous smile. "I won't have you speaking to me in such a manner! If you miss your plane because of your fooling around, America!" England didn't feel the need to follow with the rest of the threat. America wasn't that dense surely.

"England!" America practically shouted at him. The younger of the two nations stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at the Englishman. The shorter blond felt a faint tremor vibrate through him at the angry light in those blue eyes. He didn't particularly like being on the receiving end of that look though he'd seen in many times. It had been years since America had looked at him like that. England wasn't about to back down however. It wasn't like the look drove him to immobility.

England simply planted his feet into the ground and crossed his arms. If America wanted to see who would break first, he'd give the lad a challenge. "America," the Englishman growled.

A frustrated growl escaped from the American's lips. In a sudden movement England found himself pressed up against the nearby wall. The picture hanging nearby rocked somewhat with the force. A surprised breath of air left England from the painful movement. All right, so now maybe he was getting a bit worried with the situation.

It had been a long time since he was a superpower in the world. America was still one no matter what the other countries said. Needless to say, America was quite a bit stronger than he was anymore. Not to mention that he'd never been on the receiving end of America's violence before. Not since 1812 that was. America's violent side now did send a quake of fear through his smaller form.

"You're always telling me what a terrible person I am," the American growled. He had a firm grip on the other's collar and tightened it as he spoke. "You act as if every last little thing in my fault. It's not like you really care that I wandered off earlier. You just aren't happy unless you have something to complain to me about. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of how condescending you are toward me! I'm done with it!"

America dropped the other nation in an angry huff. He turned to go, he'd find his own way to the airport. England's quiet call halted him. "I'm sorry." The American paused in his steps before turning slowly to face the other. Not in all his many years had he heard England apologize to anyone, let alone him. It simply wasn't in the British nation's nature.

"What?" Certainly he'd heard wrong.

"I'm sorry you think that's what I'm doing. I don't mean to be condescending," explained the other blond. England's emerald eyes were downcast to the ground in embarrassment. His voice was quiet, hushed. "I worry is all. I've been alone for a long time, America. It was nice to finally have a friend. We have bad history together though, I'm just waiting for you to leave me again."

"England!" There was tender appreciation in America's voice. He quickly came back to the Englishman's side and wrapped him in a needed hug. The British man fought against it for a moment before going still in the other's embrace. They both knew that he wanted the contact despite his actions. "I'm not going to leave."

The smaller blond buried his head into the taller one's shoulder. "But you have so many other friends. Why spend time with me? All I ever do is criticize you."

"Yeah, but I love you anyway." The American chuckled lightly into his ear. "I may spend time with other people sometimes, but who do I always come back to at the end of the day?"

America felt England shake his head. "But you don't always come back to me. Sometimes you leave meetings without even saying goodbye to me. I-I get worried when you do that, like maybe I don't mean anything to you anymore." England wasn't sure why he was letting his insecurities flow. He nuzzled closer to the warmth that the American emitted. "I'm jealous of them, for all the time they get to spend with you."

One of America's hands raised to tenderly stroke the other's ruffled hair. "I'm sorry, Artie. I don't mean to make you feel like that. I really don't mean anything by it." He tapped the other's chin until he was forced to raise his eyes. He leaned their foreheads together. "I love you, all right, Artie? Ignore some of the stupid stuff I do that makes it seem like I don't. That's just your old man paranoia making you see stuff." America laughed at the pout that had formed on the other's lips. "I love ya, Artie. Promise."

/Author's Note: Just a bit of fluff I whipped up in about an hour. Should I have used that very valuable time to work on Collision of Worlds? Yes, yes, I should have. Unfortunately, I didn't. I was hoping for a Wednesday posting of part ten, but I'm not sure how likely that is. We'll just have to see.

Reviews=love! /


End file.
